


Wanna Play?

by fhsa_archivist



Category: The X-Files
Genre: Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2004-05-29
Updated: 2004-05-29
Packaged: 2019-02-05 15:55:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,335
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12797715
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fhsa_archivist/pseuds/fhsa_archivist
Summary: ?





	Wanna Play?

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Haven, the archivist: This story was originally archived at [Fandom Haven Story Archive (FHSA)](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Fandom_Haven_Story_Archive), was scheduled to shut down at the end of 2016. To preserve the archive, I began working with the OTW to transfer the stories to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in November 2017. If you are this creator and the work hasn't transferred to your AO3 account, please contact me using the e-mail address on [Fandom Haven Story Archive collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/fhsa/profile).

He was sitting in a corner when he saw her walk in. He wasn't the only

one whose head turned to watch as the beauty in the little black dress

crossed to take a seat at the bar. He watched as she turned down man after

man who sat next to her, refusing all offers to buy her a drink. 

 

After a few minutes she stood up and wandered over to the jukebox. The

music that soon poured out of the old Wurlitzer brought a grin to his

face. Walter had seen them perform before they were famous. He'd always

liked a man with nice hands, so Steven was his whacking off material that

night. 

 

Every man there followed with his eyes as she danced. After Steven

stopped singing, Roland's voice came on to explain how 'She drives me

crazy'. Looking around, Walter was sure that the hedonistic dance that

caused the black dress to fly up exposing the straps of a garter belt and

a couple of inches of exposed thigh was driving most of the men crazy. 

 

By the time Frankie was telling them to 'Relax', not a single man in the

bar obeyed. Then the pace changed, and 'God I feel like hell tonight'

husked out of Sheryl's mouth. Her eyes were closed as she swayed to the

slower beat. Her ruby red lips moved as she sang along with the song. 

 

As she reached 'cause you can't change the way I am, are you strong

enough to be my man?' her eyes opened and locked with Walter's. 

 

He found himself on his feet and moving onto the dance floor. When he

reached for her, she slithered into his arms, molding her body to his.

They swayed together through the rest of the song. The last 'please don't

leave' was whispered into his ear. 

 

He tightened one arm around her; with the other he cupped her face. The

kiss was slow, unhurried, filled with promises he knew wouldn't be

believed. After he ended the kiss, she pulled away from his arms, leading

him to the bar. She retrieved her purse, opened it to drop a bill on the

bar then pulled him along out of the bar. 

 

Walter ignored the stray comments he heard about the woman wanting a

daddy. He cared little for their perception of him. He followed her into

the hotel down the block. In the elevator they stood next to each other

barely touching. 

 

The room was comfortable with a king-size bed. She took his jacket when

he slipped out of it and hung it up. Walking to the small dresser, she

poured him a glass of his favorite scotch. 

 

"Make yourself comfortable, I won't be long." 

 

The bathroom door closed behind her as he worked his tie off with one

hand. He kicked off his shoes as he drained his glass. Setting it down, he

turned down the bed, noticing the supplies on the night table. Not wanting

to appear too anxious, he left his pants on but stripped off his shirt. 

 

He heard water running, then silence. The bathroom door opened and she

came back into the room. She smiled at him, before going over to make

herself a drink. 

 

After she sipped a little of it she asked. "Did you enjoy my dancing?" 

 

"Very much. The other men there were jealous that you chose me." 

 

"They weren't right for me." 

 

"I'm honored that you feel I am." 

 

Gesturing toward him, she asked, "Is that what you consider getting

comfortable?" 

 

"I didn't want to appear to be taking the outcome for granted." 

 

"Even after seeing the items laid out by the bed?" 

 

"I admit they gave me hope." He grinned at her soft chuckle. 

 

She put the glass down and prowled toward him. When she was close enough,

he pulled her against him. This kiss was deeper than the one in the bar;

his tongue sought entrance and she allowed it. When they drew back, he

grinned at her. 

 

"You taste good." 

 

"So do you." 

 

They backed up to the bed and when they reached it, Walter sat with his

back to the wall. She pulled her dress up, straddled him and bent for

another kiss. Walter slid his hands along the nylon-covered legs, then up

and around to squeeze an ass that was covered by only the minutest strip

of cloth. 

 

She moaned, he squeezed and kneaded her cheeks as they kissed. She gasped

against his mouth as he popped the small scrap of material between her

cheeks loose from the band around her waist. Then his fingers were

slipping between her cheeks to rub against her small puckered hole. 

 

Throwing her head back to suck in much needed air, she sighed as his

teeth found her throat. Her back arched as a finger pushed up inside her

already slick passage. 

 

"You made yourself ready for me." 

 

"Yes!" 

 

"Good girl." 

 

Her hands tore frantically at his belt buckle as he slipped his finger in

and out of her. She ripped his pants open and spread them far enough apart

to get to his cock. 

 

"Need you, want you." Her words whimpered against his ear as he probed

her a little deeper. 

 

"Raise up, baby." 

 

She did as she was told and actually whined at him, as his finger was

pulled free. Holding her hip with one hand, he pushed his dick back until

it was resting against her tight hole. 

 

He looked deep into her eyes. "Take me when you're ready, baby." 

 

She moaned, her pink tongue slipping out to moisten her lips, and then

with a wicked grin, she dropped onto him. 

 

"Jesus!" 

 

She clung to him, sitting still until they both regained some control. 

 

Nipping at his ear lightly she told him. "I just love a man with a big

dick." 

 

"And I just love a girl in a little black dress who likes taking it up

the ass." 

 

Her laughter was such a merry sound, he couldn't resist joining her in

it. But then she looked at him with a serious expression once more and

started to move. He held her hips to guide her, watching her face as she

fucked herself on him. 

 

They shared kisses as the desire spiked higher. He knew he couldn't hold

on much longer, so he whispered his love to her. Pulling down hard on her

hips, he surged upward and emptied into her body. She whimpered and ground

herself against him. 

 

When his body slumped, his hands moved forward along a flat belly.

Pushing aside the tattered remains of the lace panties, he grasped the

hidden treasure. A few long strokes, a soft cry, and his hand was filled

with fluid. She slumped against his chest panting. 

 

Pulling his hands out from between them, he reached for the small towel

on the bedside table. Giving his hand a perfunctory wipe, he dropped the

towel and wrapped his arms around his lover. When they were both breathing

normally again they headed to the bathroom for a long soak in the tub. 

 

Settled in the hot water, Walter held his lover close. A sigh of

contentment came from him as the last bit of tension from his day melted

away with the heat of the water. 

 

"Hard day, Walter?" 

 

"Yes it was. Thank you, by the way." 

 

"For what?" 

 

"Playing games with me." 

 

"Why wouldn't I? I love you." 

 

"I bet Scully wouldn't dress up like a man for Mulder." 

 

"Eww, I could have lived without that image." 

 

Walter chortled against Alex's throat; "She wouldn't look nearly as good

dressed as a man as you do dressed as a woman." 

 

"If you want to do this again you're going to have to buy me new

panties." 

 

"Admit it, Alex, it makes you hot when I tear your clothes off you." 

 

"White, virginal lace ones next time." 

 

"Do I get to be a lecherous old man and seduce you?" 

 

"Why do you think I want white?" 

 

The end.


End file.
